


Flowers for My Lover

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Zylhiro decides to show Bull how he shows his love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another cutesy one for you guys~! *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Zylhiro smiled sweetly as he picked the flowers at the garden- daisies and petunias and violets. He was humming a soft Dalish tune, the words long since forgotten to him or his clan, as he walked through the gardens, finally bare-footed for the first time in a long while. He was comfortable- there hasn’t been anything urgent to attend to himself and Ellie was resting so he didn’t have to worry about her.

It was his free time and he was going to use it as he saw fit- playing pranks with Sera, listening to stories from Varric and Blackwall, helping Cole help people, and spending precious time with his love.

The last of which he was about to do as soon as he found the flowers he wanted.

When he was finished gathering from the gardens, he made his way to his rooms, smiling when he saw Bull resting on the bed. “ _ Ma vhenan. _ ” he cooed softly, watching as Bull’s eye- his good one- opened to gaze upon him.

“ _ Kadan _ .” Bull smiled at him. “Back from the gardens?”

Zylhiro nodded and hummed, “I am,” he said as he sat on the bed, bringing the flowers with him. When he was comfortably resting back against Bull’s chest, he began weaving the flowers into a crown, fixing them evenly so that no flower touched petals of the same flower.

“What do you have there?” The Qunari warrior question and the young elf rogue hummed again.

“You told me that Qunari give dragon tooth necklaces to those they love, keeping one half for themselves and the other for their lover.” Bull nodded, brushing his fingers over the bared skin of Zylhiro’s hip, tracing over his freckles. “Dalish give flowers to those they love. Well, I do, anyway,” the elf smiled sweetly and Bull chuckled.

“And what you are making with those flowers?”

“It’s a flower crown,” Zylhiro said, as he finished weaving the last of the stems through, completing the crown.

“How do you expect me to wear a flower crown,  _ Kadan _ ?” Bull snorted in amusement as Zylhiro turned over and reached out to place the crown on Bull’s head. It didn’t really fit, though, tilting down with Bull’s every movement and the elf pouted. “My horns don’t allow such a thing, little one.” the Qunari rumbled and Zylhiro stuck his tongue out.

When Bull reached up to take the crown with his other hand, he placed it on Zylhiro’s head and smirked when the elf flushed. “I-it’s not for  _ me _ , Bull…” he murmured and the Qunari chuckled lightly.

“It suits you far better, though,” he commented and Zylhiro’s smile turned a little shyer before leaning in to kiss the other, keeping it soft and gentle.

“I guess that’s okay…” he whispered, “I like the necklaces better.”


End file.
